It's Been A Long Time
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Secret of the Cursed Mask. Kaname can't stop thinking about her adventure in the feudal era. After many months of returning to her old life, an old friend leaves a letter for her to come visit her at the Higurashi Shrine.


**So this came out of nowhere. Long story short I got my PS2 back from a friend and immediately set forth to clear the stack of games that I've been collecting for it, starting with Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask. Seeing a handful of people have fanfics of aftermaths of this game I felt my long sense of writer's block fade for this, hopefully I'll be able to use this in order to continue my works… but for now, this! This aftermath is of a game in which I played as Kaname and my closest friendship was with Kagome.**

Kaname sighed upon returning home to the Kururugi shine, just the sight of this place every day makes her think of her adventures in the feudal era with the newfound friends she made there. How long has it been since that adventure? A few days? A week? A few months? The days after the festival melded together to her, with normalcy well established in her life once again. A hole was left in her when she returned, one she tried to fill by getting in touch with Kagome to no avail. She was able to get the number of the Higurashi household, but Kagome's mother said she hadn't arrived home yet. This of course, was after Kagome's grandfather tried to convince Kaname that Kagome was home sick with small pox. However, once Kaname mentioned her feudal experience, things proceeded from there. Kagome's mother said she would inform Kagome of her calling once she returned. Of course, that hasn't come yet to Kaname's knowledge.

Kaname went inside her home and announced her arrival while taking of her shoes, she was met with a 'welcome back by her father. Kaname entered the kitchen to see her father stretching after a long day's work. She smiled softly; seeing her family again was a benefit to returning home, especially for little moments like this. Her father turned to her and spoke, "Kaname, do you know a girl named Kagome Higurashi?"

Kaname's eyes widened in shock, "Kagome?! Wha- Why do you ask?"

Could it be? Has Kagome returned at last? Her father retained a calm face, "Don't worry, it's not anything serious. She just stopped by earlier to see if you were home."  
Kaname's eyes turned saddened, "Oh…"

She missed her chance to see Kagome, all because she insisted on going shopping with Tomo, even though she didn't buy anything. Kaname was dragged out of these sad and accusatory thoughts by her father putting a hand on her left shoulder, "Don't worry, she gave me something to give to you."  
He then pulled out a handwritten letter and gave it to Kaname, who smiled, "Thank you father!"  
She couldn't contain herself, she quickly opened the letter as if it was a Christmas present and started reading.

_ Kaname_

_It's been a long time, really long, and a lot has happened I want to tell you about. I'm only writing this in case you aren't home, I was able to ask around and search for your address to finally come visit you! I have so many things to tell you about what's been going on in the feudal era! Bellow are directions to my house, the Higurashi Shrine, I'm staying today and tomorrow to sleep in a real bed and have a bath. I hope you come by, I can't stay for much longer; Inuyasha comes after me if he thinks I'm taking too long. I really hope you come and see me._

_ Kagome_

A small tear came from Kaname's eye; Kagome was here and she came all this way to see her. She had to repay the favor, and do it quickly. Good thing it was now the weekend. Kaname looked towards her father, but he was already smiling in understanding, "Just be safe."  
She smiled, nodded then gave her father a quick hug, "Thanks father."

She pulled out of the hug and ran towards the door, "I'll be back!"  
She quickly got her shoes back on and ran out a door. With letter in hand she ran as fast as she could to the train station in order to make the next train headed in Kagome's direction.

After a half hour journey, Kaname finally stopped at the stairs to the Higurashi shrine. She could already tell that the Higurashi shrine was bigger than the Kururugi shrine, just by the height of the staircase. It was now dusk, lights lined the streets around her; she could even see lights at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath in and out and made her way up the stairs. She didn't know why, but she was reminded of Kaede's villiage; the sent from an ancient tree made her think this. She then remembered Kagome mentioning traveling through the Bone Eater's Well; maybe that was here, meaning this is the future of Kaede's village. Kaname shook her head, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that sort of thing; she was here to see Kagome after all! She found her way to the Higurashi household and knocked on the door. A tall woman answered the door, "Yes?"  
Kaname smiled softly, "Is… Kagome here? I'm Kaname Kururugi. She tried to come see me earlier."  
Kagome's mother blinked, "You're that girl from that phone call a few months ago! Yes, she's here; she's up in her room. Come in."  
Kaname entered the house and took off her shoes then immediately went up the stairs to find Kagome's room door slightly opened. She hesitated opening the door, she wasn't exactly sure why. Kaname then opened the door to see Kagome laying on her bed in comfort. Hearing the door open Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kaname at her doorframe. There was a moment of silence, a feeling this meeting wasn't real; that it was merely a dream that either of them would wake up from any second in despair. Kaname broke the silence by saying Kagome's name. Kagome then snapped herself out of her trance and smiled softly, "I'm glad you came, Kaname."  
Kagome sat up on her bed and motioned for Kaname to sit next to her. Kaname did so but not before giving Kagome a hug, "I've missed you."  
Kagome returned the hug, "Sorry… I've actually been back home a few times but… I was sick then I had to study for a test, then I had to help my little brother with his crush, then this time at the cultural festival and boiled dried demon meat-"  
Kaname pulled back from the hug, "Wait, what?!"  
Kagome let out a chuckle, "Don't worry, everything's ok now."

Kaname let out a laugh herself, "It looks like even here you're busy."

Kagome nodded, "We're still busy in the feudal era."  
Kaname blinked, "Really? Even after we killed Naraku? Is the search for the jewel shards really that difficult?"  
Kagome's smile descended into a frown, Kaname… well…"

Kaname noticed Kagome's dejection, "What's wrong?"

Kagome hesitated, "Naraku's still alive."

Kaname's eyes showed shock, "He is?!"

Kagome then tried to calm Kaname down, "Don't worry! He doesn't have any of Ustugi's Shikigami powers anymore! He's completely given up on having them… otherwise he would have tried to find a way through the Bone Eater's Well and…"  
Kaname stopped her, "But our adventure… Utugi's death… it didn't mean anything! It was all meaningless!"

Kaname started to cry, there was no point to her journey with everyone, Utsugi and Kakuju's death were in vain!

Kagome shook her head, "We stopped Naraku from getting his hands on a great power, a power we probably couldn't have stood up to without you!"  
Kaname was silent, not sure how to respond. Kagome continued, "The most important thing is that we stopped many bad things from happening. If you hadn't arrived, Utsugi would probably fallen prey to Naraku and… we might be dead."  
Kaname shook her head, "There's no way that's true!"  
"Quit your bawling!" A voice echoed from the window. Kaname turned to it to see it was Inuyasha, sitting on the windowsill. Kaname blinked, "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha spoke, "Yea, it's stupid we didn't destroy Naraku then and there, but there's no use crying about it!"

He then readied his claws as if he was going into battle, "We just have to go and kill the bastard once and for all!"

Kaname smiled, Inuyasha was as forward as he ever was. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled as Inuyasha continued, "Besides, it's not your battle anymore."

Kaname frowned again, it was her battle for a short time; she was sure she could still help out Inuyasha and everyone with battling Naraku. Her Shikigami powers have done nothing but grow into new forms of prayer that actually work, and she can still hold herself in combat; at least she could if she had a proper way to practice her combat Shikigami without destroying the area. Kagome then spoke, "If it makes you feel any better, no one forgot you; everyone misses you."

Kaname groaned, "That just makes me feel worse, knowing I can't see them."

Kagome then was silent in thought for a moment, "Hey, when I come back next time, why don't I bring you letters from everyone? You can even write back to everyone if you want!"

Kaname looked more cheerful, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course!"

Kaname nodded, "Then you better come back soon! I want to hear all about your adventures!"

Kagome nodded, "Why don't you stay here tonight so I can tell you what everyone's been up to?"  
Inuyasha sighed in a defiant tone, "So you're not leaving until tomorrow? That whole cultural thing you went to took enough time!"

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, "Tomorrow."

Inuyasha then saw the look in the eye she usually gets before the 'sit' command. He then sighed again, "Fine."  
He then jumped down from the windowsill and went back to the well. Kaname smiled, "He really is impatient about this."  
Kagome nodded, "Well, I can't really blame him this time around; I have been here for a couple days after all."  
Kaname speaks calmly, "I see."

Kagome then smiles again, "well… we have a lot to catch up on!"

It took most of the night for Kagome to catch Kaname up on everything that's been happening in the feudal era ever since their separation. The search was still on for the shards on the Shikon Jewel, most of which was now in Naraku's hands much to Kaname's dismay. The next morning, Kaname walked with Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well. Kaname looked in the building that housed the well and spoke, "So this really is the Bone Eater's Well!"

Kagome, with a huge backpack now on her back, "Yep,"

Kaname looked into the well, it looked the same as it did back in the feudal era, just one jump away from it; a jump she cannot do. She looked towards Kagome whom was now preparing for the jump, "Tell everyone I said hello… and… good luck. Make sure to get a shot at Naraku for me too!"

Kagome's expression changed to determination, "You got it!"  
She then jumped into the well; the bluish light engulfed her and transported her into the past before Kaname's eyes.

Many more months passed, Kagome had visited twice, each time bringing a small stack of letters from everyone. She kept them safe and close, cherishing them. It had been quite some time since Kagome's last visit: she really hoped nothing happened to her. All she could do is sit in her room, study, and wait.

Kaname then heard the phone ring and ran downstairs, knowing her father was busy at the shrine. She answered the phone, "Hello, Kururugi residence,"

"Kaname, you're home!" A familiar voice echoed from the speaker, Kagome's. Kaname answered, "Kagome! It's been a while!"  
Kagome let out an agreeing noise, "Yea, for now I'll just say we were all too focused on our goal for me to come back home."

Kaname nodded, "I see."

Kagome paused, "So, why don't you come over? There's a lot more we need to talk about."

Kaname blinked, "You sound… weird."

Kagome paused, "If you want to know why, you'll just have to come over!"

Kagome then hung up before Kaname could respond. She hung up the phone herself and spoke aloud, "That was weird of Kagome… something big must have happened…"

She then gasped, "Could they have defeated Naraku?"

Kaname quickly wrote a note then ran out the door and made her way to the Higurashi Shrine. Instead of hesitating like the first time, this time she ran up the stairs and saw Kagome standing by the sacred tree waiting for her. Kagome smiled, "There you are, Kaname!"  
Kaname smiled, "What's this all about, did you defeat Naraku and gather all the shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome spoke, "Yes, Naraku's gone; for good this time. And the jewel is gone forever."

Kaname blinked, "Gone?"

Kagome started to explain, "Well, the short version of it is that in order for the jewel to disappear, the correct wish needed to be granted. I was able to just wish it would vanish forever, and it did."

Kaname noticed Kagome's smile descending, "Did something else happen? Something sad?"

Kagome started to frown, "I can't go back anymore."

Kaname noticed a tear coming from Kagome's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Kagome motioned for Kaname to follow her into the building that housed the Bone Eater's Well. She then saw Kagome jump inside, but no light enveloped her; she just landed on her feet and looked up at Kaname. Kagome spoke, "I tried to go back, but…"  
Kaname pulled Kagome out of the well, "This can't be, you're trapped here too now?"  
Kagome nodded, "It looks like it."  
Kagome then started walking out of the building, "The feudal fairy tale has ended… and I couldn't say goodbye."

Kaname turned to her, "We'll find a way to fix it!"  
Kagome turned towards Kaname with tears in her eyes, "Thank you… but I don't think this can be fixed."

Kaname spoke with strength, "We'll find a way! Between your priestess powers and my Shikigami we'll find a way!"

Kagome had some shock in her expression, "You really think we can find a way?"

Kaname nodded, "After all you did for me, this is the least I could do."

Kagome wiped her tears away, "Well, we can try."

Three long years passed with no avail to breaking through to the feudal era through the well. Kaname was busy with the aftermath to her high school graduation for a full week; relatives came from all over Japan to celebrate and see what she was going to do with her life. To some of their disappointment, she decided to stay at the shrine and take over once her father died. Her reasoning, of course, was from her adventures in the feudal era. Within the shrine, she found ancient scrolls of Shikigami while cleaning a year ago. She had read over most of them but nothing that would help Kagome has popped up yet. Kaname sighed during another reading session, "Three years already, I hope Kagome hasn't lost hope."

After a couple more hours of reading, a knock came from the door of the storage room where the scrolls were kept. Kaname looked up and spoke, "Yes?"

Her father opened the door, "Kaname, Kagome called again."  
Kaname blinked, "Did she say anything?"

Her father nodded, "She wants you to come over right away, she has something important to tell you."

Kaname put the scrolls down, she should be excited but this has happened before; false hope in a technique. Still, Kaname promised to help in whatever way she could; even if it was only emotional support. She traveled to the Higurashi Shrine once again, not expecting much to happen. She found Kagome sitting in front of the Bone Eater's Well, "Kaname, watch."

Kagome stood up and jumped into the well, light that for many attempts was non-existent finally enveloped her descent. Kaname's eyes widened; after three long years, Kagome could return. The light came through again and Kagome returned with a smile on her face, "I was able to see everyone again. I'm… going to move there soon."

Kaname put on a half smile, "That's great… wait, why move there?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm marrying Inuyasha."

Kaname beamed, she remembered thinking that the two of them were a perfect couple and now that small wish was granted, "That's great, congratulations!"

Kagome spoke, "I wanted to invite you to the wedding in the feudal era, so… I want to try getting you there one more time."

Kaname was speechless, "Kagome…"

Kagome turned towards the well, "I know we tried many times before, but I figured out the secret… come here."

Kaname looked into the well and merely saw the bottom, nothing more or less. She then felt her hand being taken by Kagome, "Kagome?"

Kagome held their hands on the well's frame, "Let's try together, one more time."

Kaname nodded and focused on one thing; the wish to travel back to the feudal era, even if it was only one more time. She felt her Shikigami powers combine with Kagome's priestess powers. After a minute of this wishing with their powers, a small wind blew onto Kaname's face. She opened her eyes to see the bottom of the well was no longer there; a half-clouded sky of blue took its place. She gasped, did it work after all? Kagome tugged the hand she was holding and prepared to jump, "Don't let go."

Kaname also prepared for the jump, "Ok."

The two of them jumped into the well together, the blue light surrounded the both of them. They then climbed out of the well, into the feudal era. Kaname held onto the edge of the well with her mouth hanging open in shock, a few tears came down as well; she was here again, after many long years. Kagome had already climbed out and noticed Kaname's shock and delight. She pulled Kaname out of the well and smiled, "I'm sure everyone would want to see you smiling instead of crying."

Kaname nodded and wiped her tears away, then followed Kagome into the familiar territory of Kaede's village. Not much has changed, but a few new houses have been built, one of wish Kagome was leading her to. Kaname heard the joyous laughter of children, "Doggy, doggy!"

A familiar groan came from around the corner where the cries of joy were from, "They won't quit it."

Kaname blinked, "Is that?"

Kagome motioned for her to be quiet. Kaname nodded and they finally went around the corner. Inuyasha took notice immediately, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed in their noticing. Kagome smiled, "I'm back."

She then pulled Kaname forward, shock filled everyone's eyes but Inuyasha's; he merely smirked, "So that's what you were doing. I though I smelled something familiar."

Sango spoke, "Kaname, is it really you?"

Kaname smiled, trying to hold back the tears, "Yea… it is."

Miroku stood up, "How did you return?"

Kaname looked at Kagome, "I couldn't have done it without her."

Kagome shook her head, "It was because you gave me hope that we both could return."

Shippo ran up to Kaname and jumped into her arms, "I missed you so much! Those letters weren't enough!"

Kaname returned Shippo's hug, "They weren't enough for me too,"

The tears couldn't be held back anymore, Kaname slowly started to cry. She fell to her knees; overwhelmed with the joy this meeting brought her. She was then approached by two twin girls, "Why are you crying, big sister?"

The second one turned to Miroku and Sango, "Papa, Mama, why is big sister crying?"

Miroku answered, "She's just so happy to see everyone again, she's been gone for a long time."

Kaname sniffed and wiped her tears again, "sorry, I just couldn't help it… I'm fine now."

She then looked towards everyone with a smile, "Congratulations… on everything…"

Sango smiled, "Thank you."

Kaname looked towards Miroku, "You better be treating her right,"  
Miroku let out a nervous laugh, "I have,"

Sango chuckled, "You should see him working, instead of being a lecher, he scams people out of rice. Not that I approve."

Miroku rubbed his head, "I have to do what I can with these three children."

Inuyasha spoke, "You're still scamming them, I mean a barrel per charm is expensive; and it's not even worth it with these weak demons we have to deal with."

Miroku smiled, "Would you rather starve?"

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up."

Kaname laughed, "Nothing has changed between everyone I see, that's good."

Shippo nodded, "And now that you're back, things can get even better!"

Kaname nodded, "but first…. I think I want to go see Utsugi's grave."

Miroku started to walk away, "I have the perfect one in mind to transport you."

Sango sighed, "You're going to bother Hachi again?"

Miroku turned towards her, "Well, we can't have her take Kirara since Kohaku is using her."

Kaname blinked as Miroku went away, "How is Kohaku, and Rin, and Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Why would you what to know about him? Besides, we haven't seen him since the final battle."

Kagome shook her head, "He's come back here to visit Rin a couple times."

Kaname looked over at Kagome, "Rin's here?"

Kagome nodded, "Sesshomaru left her here so she could live among humans and make a choice for herself when she gets older to travel with him or continue living here."

Sango spoke, "Why don't you go see her? It'll be a while before Miroku can find Hachi anyway. She's living with Lady Kaede."

Kaname put Shippo down and nodded, "I'll be back soon."

Kagome spoke as Kaname was leaving, "We'll just tell Hachi where you are."

Kaname knocked on the doorframe of Kaede's house, whom answered the door, "Well now, this is a surprise! It's been years, Kaname."

Kaname smiled, "I'm glad you still remember my name, Lady Kaede."

Another voice came from inside, "Who is it Lady Kaede?"

Kaede chuckled, "Someone we haven't seen in a long time."

Rin came to the door and gasped, "It's you!"

Seeing Rin immediately brought back memories for Kaname, picking flowers for Rin and rescuing her from Naraku's Castle. Small bits of her adventure, but still very precious. Kaname smiled, "Everyone told me you were living here… so I thought I would say hello."

Rin smiled, "I'm glad you did."

Rin then spun around, "Do you like this kimono? Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me!"

Kaname blinked, "He did?"

Kaede spoke, "He comes by every once in a while and brings Rin another present, I think this purple kimono is the prettiest one yet."

Rin nodded, "I agree."

Kaname spoke, "But why did he leave you here?"

Rin shrugged, "He wanted me to live with humans, but I still want to travel with him. He says he'll give me a choice when I become older… I hope it's soon."

Kaname spoke, "Are you not happy here?"

Rin stiffened, "No, no! I'm happy here… I just…"

Kaname smiled, "You just miss him."

Rin nodded, but said nothing. Kaede looked out at the doorframe, "Oh, well someone else is approaching."

Kaname turned around to see Miroku and Hachi, "Wow, that was fast."

Hachi smiled, "I'd be more than happy to take you."

Kaname bowed respectfully, "Thank you Hachi."

Rin frowned, "You're leaving?"

Kaname turned back towards Rin, "Only for a little, I'm going to see someone, I'll be back soon."

Rin's expression brightened a little, "Ok, just be safe."

Kaname nodded and exited the house. Once Hachi transformed, she hopped on his back and he flew her to the Kururugi graveyard; which took a couple hours.

Hachi landed at the edge of the village and spoke, "I can tell you want to go to the grave alone, I'll wait here."

Kaname spoke, "Thank you Hachi, I'll try not to be too long."

Kaname made her way through the familiar village, going past it to the graveyard where Utsugi and Kakuju were put to rest. It took a little bit for Kaname to find Utsugi's grave, when she did find it she stopped in front of it with a smile, "Hello again, Utsugi, Kakuju…"

She was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, "I should have brought you two something, like a nice pork bun or some incense… I'm sorry… I guess my arrival back to this time was too sudden to think about that. Still… I came to see you…"

She was quiet for another moment, gathering her thoughts, "I… never got to thank you for bringing me into this world, Utsugi. Even though I complained most of the time that I wanted to go home, it was still the best time of my life. When I got back home, all I could think about was my adventure in this time; I wanted to come back so much! Then… Kagome came back and helped me get in contact with everyone! But, it still wasn't enough to just read and write letters to them… I wanted to see everyone, even you. I came back, thanks to Kagome… a chance to finally see everyone again; so I came to see you. I hope you and Kakuju are happy in heaven, you two deserve it. You'll also be happy to know that Naraku is gone for good, I wasn't able to help with his defeat myself but at the very least your death was not in vain."

Kaname held her arms close, "It still kind of feels that way though… he didn't die during our adventure, and I immediately thought that if he didn't die… then you and Kakuju died for nothing. But Kagome told me he didn't have any of your Shikigami powers, so… maybe it wasn't for nothing. I don't know; it just feels like our adventure was a small part of a long history of the battle against Naraku…"

Kaname struggled to find something else to say, the topic was starting to get to her, "Um… the Shikon Jewel is also gone… wished away. Find of weird right? Kagome did it… and she spent so long trying to restore it. I think it was for the best. So much blood has been spilled for the sake of that Jewel, so to know it's gone… kind of brings me relief. No one can use its power again, for good, or for evil. I'm not sure how they got your jewel shard, they'd have to jump into the afterlife to do it… maybe they did… I'll have to ask and then tell you."

Kaname noticed the sun starting to dip through the trees, she had to finish this up, "Well… it's getting late and I have to get back to everyone. Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married; Sango and Miroku are already married and have three children! Three! I hope Kagome's wedding is beautiful… I'll see you later, Utsugi, Kakuju."

Kaname then returned to Hachi without another word. Hachi noticed her arrival and blinked, "That took some time, I hope everything's ok."

Kaname nodded, "It's fine, I just had a lot to tell them… Let's go back."

Hachi then transformed and they headed back to Kaede's Village. Kaname hoped that she could continue to visit everyone in this era; it was still a big part of who she now was. But before she could even think of visiting again, there was a wedding she had to attend.


End file.
